1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the formation of flat fabric for the molding of items such as gaskets which have a reinforcement inlay of textile. In such fabric a textile panel is produced from which the inlaid areas (corresponding to the desired items) are separated either before or after the provision of an embedding material (e.g. a material covering or saturating the inlays to achieve the desired properties of the finished product).
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Heretofore, it has been known to produce articles of the foregoing type from a woven fabric panel. This approach involves regularly laid weft and warp threads. The items in question are then stamped out of the textile pattern either before or after application of the embedding material. There is thus produced by this known method a very substantial waste of the panel material. The costs for the thread utilized in this waste must, of course, be taken into account in calculating the entire cost of the items. There is an additional problem in that the reinforcement threads utilized for the strenghtening inlays, depending on the ultimate use, must have certain mechanical, thermal, chemical, or other particular properties and the price would correspond thereto.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a process of the heretofore described type in which the amount of material and the cost is substantially reduced.